David Jones
Agent David Jeremiah Jones is your partner in all the cases of Criminal Case. He can be selected as your partner when all of your teammates have been used or when you just select him in the teammate selection screen. Appearance Jones has dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones always wears a light blue full-sleeves shirt with a dark green tie. On the two sleeves of his shirt, there is a blue logo with the colour red on the top. The logo reads "POLICE" in the middle. Events of the Game Jones was introduced to us in the very beginning of the game. In Case #22, Jones buys a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop, which cost him his whole salary: $1200. Then in Case #24, he bought a bear rug to go with his deer clock from Mortimer Mutlog, a taxidermist. In Case #26, Jones reveals that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough. In that very case, it is discovered that Jones' full name is David Jones (click here to see a photo). It is also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell knew Jones since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #31, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret had poisoned Jones when the team had went to give her back the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, She gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. Jones happily ate it and as a result, he became extremely sick and couldn't do further investigation. He was then replaced by Ramirez, an officer of the GPD. After being arrested, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which then recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid and surprisingly won. In Case #48, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King also said that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones was replaced by Grace. Personal Life Jones is a senior police officer whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced. After the killer is arrested in Death by Crucifixion (Case #7), he tells the player that his ex-wife wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. His ex-wife's name was Charlotte and they got divorced because she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. Jones hates chain smokers and also hates sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #3 and Case #5, respectively. He also dislikes Bart Willams, Tony Marconi and Dimitri Balanchine. Jones loves country music and cupcakes, and his great weakness are cookies. He is also allergic to compost. Jones once told his partner that he worked in a luxury restaurant when he was a student. It is also known that Jones is interested in magic. He wanted to be a magician when he was younger, but couldn't become one. He was also interested in becoming a firefighter when he was a kid. Jones may have practised S & M in his past. In A Deadly Game (Case #20), Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together. For some reason, Jones was not eager to tell this story or explain why he knew Jezabela and her club. In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentions that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and says that these kinds of things would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. Gallery jones happy.png|Happy jones preoccupied.png|Nervous 1 Jonessssssssssssss.png|Nervous 2 jones sad.png|Sad 1 Jones - Sad.png|Sad 2 jones shocked.png|Shocked 1 Shocked Jones.png|Shocked 2 jones sweated.png|Sweating 1 Sweating Jones.png|Sweating 2 JonesSweating.png|Sweating 3 jones toughtful.png|Thinking 1 thinking 2.PNG|Thinking 2 Agent Jones Horrified.png|Horrified Relieved.png|Relieved Jones 58.png|About to cry Jones crying.png|Crying Jones eating.png|Eating 1 Jones eating 2.png|Eating 2 D.J. 2.png|Eating 3 D.J. 3.png|Eating 4 jones sad eating.png|Eating 5 Jones pirate.png|Pirate Jones questioning.png|Wondering Jones compassionate.png|Compassionate Jones impressed.png|Impressed Jones pleased.png|Pleased jones furioso.png|Furious 1 Thunder.png|Furious 2 Jones Angry2.png|Angry 1 Angry.png|Angry 2 Jones l.jpg|Angry 3 Winking.png|Winking seriousjones.png|Serious 1 Serious.png|Serious 2 jonescalling.png|Calling Sick.jpg|Sick 1 Sick Jones.jpg|Sick 2 Jones 51.png|Sick 3 jonesunderwater.png|Underwater Outfit jones2.jpg|Shy Disgused 2.png|Disgusted 1 Disgusted 1.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 Thinking.png|Thoughtful Criminal Case on Facebook.png|Determined AJ.png|Carrying Margaret Littlewood's dog, Astrid in the annual Dog Pageant. DJONES1.png|Devil Jones - Confident.png|Confident mad.png|Mad 1 12121221.png|Mad 2 Jones 52.png|Mad 3 Jones 233333333.png|Mad 4 kjlg.png|Showing His Badge Jonessupergirl.jpg|Super-heroin DJONES.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. Jones - Asking.png|Asking 1 New Imagej.jpg|Asking 2 Sweat and Scared.png|Extremely Scared and Worried 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones - Eating Cupcake.png|Eating Cupcake JonesCryingwhileLaughing.png|Crying While Laughing JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Covered in a Pot of Blue Paint Jones In Love.png|Afectionate 1 DJ.png|Affectionate 2 A.Jones.png|Affectionate 3 jonesinspandex.png|Wearing Athletic Clothes jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte. lol.PNG|In Action corre.PNG|Cool mild angry.PNG|Mild Angry angry sambil suspericous.PNG|Asking with Suspicion wonder.PNG|Fantasizing with Suspicion ko.PNG|Nervous and Serious Jones mask.jpg|Jones with Mask DJONES4.png|Jones hypnotized DJONES6.png|Hypnotized and Holding a Gun DJONES3.png|Hypnotized and Hit by Ramirez 1 DJONES7.png|Hypnotized and Hit by Ramirez 2 DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones DJONES5.png|Drooling Jones disguised.png|Disguised Cx.png|Removing Mask explosion jones.PNG|Explosion JJJJJJJJJJJ.png|Smiling Jones 30.png 2345.png|Blushing Jones 57.png|Blushing 2 C.png Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Out Jones 56.png|Unsure Jones golf.png|In Golf Outfit 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Wearing a Sailor Costume 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|During the wedding of Lola Vallez and Walter Fairbanks. wearing burger vendor apron.jpg|Wearing Burger Vendor Apron Jones sexy.png|Classy Jones 1.jpg|In Tuxedo Jones Chrismas.png|Christmas 開懷大笑的瓊斯.JPG Jones Calm Down.png|Calm Down dfghjkl.png|Pointing Untitled-2.png|Thumbs up 45joneswrestler.png|Jones The Wrestler CJ.png|Caterpillar Jones JONES.png|Loading Screen Caso 46.png jones picture.jpg 1422468 714917098574151 848851171 n.jpg bbj.PNG|Jones in Facebook Fall Games Sale David Jones Monster Sale.png|Jones Halloween Monster Sale Jones Thanksgiving Sale.png|Jones in Thanksgiving Sale The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 1383544 332428316909666 450509469 n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday JONESSSSSS.png|Little Jones FriendnetJones.jpg|Friendnet 1 FriendnetJones1.jpg|Friendnet 2 FriendnetJones2.jpg|Friendnet 3 FriendnetJones3.jpg|A Friendnet Album of Jones jones dark.png|In the Dark with Ramirez Bear Rug.png|Jones' Bear Rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' Stylish Deer Clock Case Appearances As one of the main characters, Jones appears in every single case. Category:Main Characters